


Three Months To Go

by Swlfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, IKEA Furniture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: A sneak peek into the lives of Stiles and Derek.Written as Domestic Fluff for my bingo card<3
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Three Months To Go

“I don’t think it’s going to fit…” 

“Well I’m the one with the measuring tape, Derek and I happen to disagree,” Stiles says, grinning as the metal slip snaps back to it’s home. 

Derek gives him a look that clearly says he’s doubtful but Stiles just brushes it off. He’s used to his husband’s nonsense. “Alrighty then, let’s get to work,” he says, clapping his hands together. 

“The only reason I’m going along with you is because it’s not going to fit and then we can put it along that wall like I wanted in the first place,” Derek says, uncrossing his arms and dropping gracefully to the floor despite his age. 

Rude.

Stiles clambors down as well, much more awkwardly to take a seat beside his ridiculous mate. 

“Okay, now it says here to…” he starts, but when he looks up Derek already has a couple of the pieces primed into position and Stiles pouts back at him before giving a skeptical look.

“You already read the directions?” he asks, because he can’t help but feel cheated by that. 

“No,” Derek says, and then stops talking. As if it doesn’t leave so many more unanswered questions. 

“Then how do you know-” 

“I’ve done this before,” he answers, which makes Stiles frown further. 

“You’ve put together a crib before?” 

Derek shakes his head as he fastens two pieces together slowly, “No but I filled the loft with IKEA shit before I asked you to move in with me, it’s all basically the same.” 

“Oh god,” Stiles says, with a horrified look on his face, “I married an IKEA expert…” 

Derek stops at that, long enough to glare at Stiles over two pieces of the crib that are mostly secure now. “You’re welcome to do this yourself,” he says, pointing around at the pieces laid out as to remind Stiles just how much of a task that would be. 

“Yeah, no...no complaints here.. I love my IKEA man!” Stiles says, patting Derek’s shoulder. 

Derek gives him a disbelieving look but then there’s that barely there twitch at the corner of his mouth and Stiles knows he’d be smiling if he was anyone other than his ridiculous grumpy husband. 

A few hours later, it’s mostly assembled, except for the side gate that pulls up and Stiles looks at it, and then looks over at the corner where he wanted to put it and frowns. 

“I don’t think it’s going to fit…” he says softly, sadly because Derek was right and he doesn’t like losing.

Derek shrugs, “It will look better along that wall anyway, and then there’s room for the rocking chair in that corner.” 

As much as he hates to back down, Stiles reluctantly agrees that maybe it will look better this way.

“Three more months,” Stiles says, dreamily. 

Derek nods. “Three months. 

It’s enough. 


End file.
